A Maid of Blue
by this user is dead and gone
Summary: Ludwig von Koopa must dress up as a maid named Lucy to preform undercover work in the Mushroom Kingdom. He must deal with an ever-nagging Toadsworth, the need for caffeine, and a thousand Toads. Like in the first summary of this story: THE STRUGGLE IS REAL!
1. The Maid Arrives!

**Disclaimer(!) I do not own any characters in this story, Nintendo does.**

What was torture? Well, for Ludwig von Koopa it was getting his blue mess of hair combed and cut by his sister. Which is what is happening now.

"Why do I need to do this again father?" Asked the blue haired Koopa boy. "Not to be rude or anything, but I am only asking why I must carry out this outrageous-"

"SHUT UP!" Growled his father, Bowser, who was angered by his son's faith in him. "Look, this plan will not fail like all the others!"

"Plus" Added Larry who was behind Bowser casually playing his Game Boy. "You make the best CROSSDRESSER!"

All the Koopalings (exept Ludwig), Bowser, and Bowser Jr. burst out laughing at the joke made by the second youngest. It was a dumb joke anyways. Making fun of his long yet extremely messy hair seemed funny to his siblings. As Ludwig tried to squirm and run out of the room, his father held him down; There was no way he run away from this odd form of torture. Ludwig sat though every joke made at him by his siblings as Wendy continued to make his hair "beautiful" by his sister's standards.

Ludwig had better things to do than to get himself 'prepared' for his father's mission for him. He had been working on some music sheets from a couple days ago and he could never finish them because of his siblings constantly coming into his room bothering him. Instead of them dragging him into whatever nonsense was happening at the time they had brought him to a waiting (and a cruelly smiling) Bowser.

7Z7Z7Z

Peach looked out the castle's window to see a Koopa Troopa walking towards the castle with someone walking with him. The Koopa Troopa politely knocked on the castle front door where he waited.

"Yes?" Said Peach as she opened the door to get a closer look at the pair of strangers.

The Koopa Troopa looked at her for a second then cleared his throat,"My daughter here..." He put his had around the girl with him. "Has wanted to work as a maid in your castle."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Her mother showed her how to clean and cook, but our family isn't making much money so we signed up to work for you." The Koopa finished his explanation finally walking away leaving Peach with his daughter.

Peach led the Koopa girl into the castle but something was, different about her than her father. The maid's father was a normal Koopa Troopa that, hopefully, didn't work for Bowser. The maid herself however, hung her head low showing the messy dark blue hair she had. She also wasn't a Koopa Troopa. The blue haired maid looked more like a Boom Boom from Darkland.

 _Oh well,_ thought Peach. _she is most likely adopted. There is NOTHING wrong with her!_

"What's your name?" Asked Peach politely

"Lucy..." The maid replied lifting her face up."Sorry if I didn't talk to you for the longest time when my father dropped me off, I was having a hard time imagining what this job would be like."

"Really? Oh, it's easier than you think! Before you know it, you will be used to how things run!"

"Ah, okay then!"

 _She bought it. Maybe I did doubt Father's plan a little to much_ , thought the maid, who was actually Prince Ludwig von Koopa in a maid's outfit.

7Z7Z7Z

"And that is where the military Toads stay." Toadsworth was dragging 'Lucy' around the castle pointing out every room and detail. Ludwig at one point tuned him out but Toadsworth yelled at him for not paying attention. "This is why- OH LOOK!" The old man suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs snapping blue haired Koopa prince out of his trance.

"What?!" Ludwig questioned with a girly voice

"Now that I got your attention, young lady. There is the music room." With his right hand extended Toadsworth pointed to a room with several instruments scattered about. "Peach has played some of these, but she spends so much time with the Mario Brothers that she can never practice..."

"You seem quite sad about the Princess not playing anymore." 'Lucy' replied

"Yes. Very sad." Toadsworth had a hint of a tear in his eye as he said that and was gloomy on the rest of the tour.

 _I COULD play for the old Toad, but giving up my identity like that wouldn't be a good move_. Ludwig's thoughts started to wander until a song was forming inside his head _. Darn instrument room! It's making me want to compose again, but that can wait._

 **I've noticed that a lot of views ave gone on this chapter, but I insist on reading the others I have made! :D**


	2. Caffeine and Toadsworth Problems

It was well past ten o' clock when 'Lucy' or, Ludwig had finished exploring Peach's palace and was in his temporary room. By temporary, I mean until he decides to leave. However, life at the castle had been quite relaxing for the Koopa as there was no younger siblings to ruin his day, only Toadsworth. Yet due a high caffeine diet he was starting to get headaches as he toyed around with the necklace on his neck.

7Z7Z7Z

Ludwig woke with a jolt expecting to be in his normal room and everything a nightmare but, as he feared, it wasn't. The necklace loosely dangled from his neck as he found his way to a bathroom and put the "normal" maid attire on. He finished the female look by adding: Fake eyelashes, brown eye contacts, and a ponytail. A large grandfather clock sat in the hallway he was walking down. The time was 4:30.

 _4:30 in the morning?! What the shell! I usually wake up at 6._ The time hadn't scared him, only shocked him and half of his thoughts weren't clear anyways. The stupid headache from last night was still there so he needed to find something he loved, coffee.

As Ludwig tried to stealthy run towards the kitchen two Toad guards had woken up from hearing his claws against the ground.

"Dude, I heard a thing from over there." The first guard had pointed near the kitchen, where Ludwig had ran.

"Like, a thing thing?" The second guard said hazily "So, like, we need to check it out?"

"Yeah dude."

"Okay 'den"

The two guards got up from where they standing, or should I say _sleeping_ , and the drunkenly walked inside the kitchen.

"Hello!" waved 'Lucy' as she had a cup of coffee in her right hand. "Sorry if I scared you two, I just got out of bed."

The two now very confused guard Toads simply looked at each other. With a delayed reaction as well the first guard said "OH MY SHROOM IT'S A KOOPA FOR MARIO'S SAKE WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE KOOPAS COMING TO STEAL PEACH!"

"Steal? I am only a maid."

"The. Necklace. Around. Your. Neck." The first guard toned down a bit while the second was in shock.

"Oh, this?" Ludwig held the necklace so they could see and with the fake girl's voice had added. "Isn't it nice? I got it myself!"

"You STOLE it!"

"Hmm, really? Prove it!"

The second guard came out of his state of shock and said to the maid "I remember that sapphire! It belongs to the King of Pipeland!"

"Ugh, and who is the ruler of Pipeland and Meringue Clouds now?" Lucy replied now annoyed at the two guards that talked non-stop.

For a second the sapphire glowed hinting a warning towards the two now wide awake Toads. Ludwig really only wanted caffeine, but it seemed like too much of a hassle to have to deal with the two fools to just wake up in the mornings. An energy that no one could describe filled the room pressuring the now extremely weak and helpless Toad guards.

"Now, now, you didn't answer the question… That's a _shame_. I guess I can tell you IDIOTS who it is; The correct answer is, Ludwig von Koopa."

7Z7Z7Z

A buzzer woke the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom up. The time? 7:30. Five minutes until Toadworth came in and nagged Peach about 'being a princess and waking up on time'. Peach cleaned herself up and put on her beautiful pink dress she always wore. By the time she made it to the main part of her castle Lucy was waiting for her.

"Tea?" Asked the Koopa maid who had been waiting for her since 4:30AM

Peach was obviously surprised at the maid's appearance. "W-w-well yes, some tea will do."

The maid turned around with a _swish_ of her black dress as she left the room to fetch tea. Peach sat in the throne room as Toadsworth ran in telling her about the annual Toadstool Ball that would be taking place in two weeks.

"Princess, I don't mean to discriminate, but that Koopa maid should be out of sight when that ball takes place!"

"Why? She hasn't done any harm." Peach replied worrying herself with Toadsworth's sudden feelings against her new servant.

"For one Princess," Toadsworth started. "It is a Koopa. Master Mario and Master… Hmm what's his name? Oh! Luigi, might be startled when they lay eyes upon your new maid."

The blue haired maid had heard the whole conversation but decided that it would be best to keep his mouth shut. Instead of trying to verbally assault the old geezer he simply notified the two that tea was ready.

"Tea?" Toadsworth said now relaxing and grabbing a cup for himself

Lucy nodded. Ludwig didn't poison the tea anyways, however poisoned tea seemed like a good way to send the next Toads that troubled him on to the afterlife!


	3. The Music Room

Peach had a cup as tea as she walked over to a different room to sit down on a couch. Ludwig followed her as if her were and overly attached dog, but he was her servant for a while.

"Lucy do you mind if we talk about something, because you are having some trouble as well as myself by the same person." Peach had Ludwig sit down next to her. It was extremely awkward for Bowser's oldest son who could only come close to Peach by kidnapping her.

"What is this problem you speak of Princess?" Ludwig asked with the fake girly voice he used 24/7 now.

"It is Toadsworth, he wants you out of sight when the Toadstools Ball starts in two weeks..." Peach looked directly at Ludwig. "I want you to come and enjoy yourself there as you will be meeting Mario and Luigi in a couple days."

"Princess, I have no need to go. I'm your maid, that is all."

"So you wouldn't want to dance with the other Toads and Mario and Luigi?"

"I wouldn't mind, but if it upsets Toadsworth I won't dance with the others. However, I can serve everyone drinks."

Peach sighed and got up from the couch and walked away. Was she disappointed? Yes.

 _At least she won't stay cooped up in her quarters not socializing._ Thought Peach as she walked into the castle courtyards.

Ludwig worried about going to a castle ball, someone there would recognize him and start screaming 'KOOPALING OMG ITS A KOOPALING! CALL THE GUARDS! WHERE'S MARIO AND LUIGI?!'. While walking to the music room to clean of the instruments Toadsworth stopped Ludwig dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Said the ancient Toad, preventing Ludwig from going any farther.

"Toadsworth, I was going to clean off the instruments in the music room." Lucy replied with hopes of getting past.

"Well don't bother! Peach will never play a single song for anyone again. She spends SO much time with the Mario Brothers that she might never play again!" The old Toad was annoyed, sad, and angry all at once. "I will never get to hear beautiful music again!"

 _So his anger is directed towards the Mario Brothers yet he stands here and yells at me? Interesting._ Ludwig thought. Until he said back to the old man yelling at him. "Maybe the Mario Brothers want to take Peach away like Bowser hopes to do?"

With an odd look the ancient toad said "Nonsense!" and walked away.

7Z7Z7Z

The music room was a large marble room with instruments scattered about, much like how Toadsworth described it to be. Ludwig began his work: Cleaning, dusting, and moping. Wasn't fun stuff. However, after the cleaning Ludwig looked towards the piano and a thought popped up in his head.

 _What if the piano didn't work? You should go check, Ludwig._ The thought was appealing but Ludwig couldn't risk every Toad in the castle, plus Peach, knowing that he was there undercover.

Before he knew it his claws were on the piano keys playing short pieces that he made up. Toadsworth poked his head into the music room wondering what was making all of the music. His mouth opened wide upon the sight of the maid playing piano.

"Miss Lucy! Might I dare ask why you are playing the Princess's piano when you should be cleaning?!" Toadsworth was already in a bad mood and this didn't make him any happier.

"Well… I was starting to enjoy myself until I saw this piano out in the open. I used to play at my neighbor's house and this piano made me remember my family and house." It was a pure lie but Toadsworth believed it. The second he left Ludwig let out a sigh of relief.

Calmly, Lucy returned to her cleaning hoping that there would be no other distractions present. While moping Ludwig thought of the ball and how everyone would dance to the music he loved in a calm matter, unlike how dancing is at Castle Koopa. Well, IF anyone tried to dance.

 _I could go to the ball, I want to but…_ Thought the maid who was longing to see the elegance of a castle ball. _If I went I wouldn't fit in and the risk of being caught! No. I am thinking about the negatives too much. If I went there at that late of night it would be like the movie Goomarella, I would leave at midnight but I would run to my quarters and not leave a trace. WAIT, no. I could just leave like a normal and awkward Koopa that is surrounded by Toads._


	4. Homesickness

**I want to thank everybody reading this story! It is awesome to finally share my ideas out to the public and to entertain. I hope EVERYBODY enjoys this series as much as I do. PS: O. M. G. 50+ views!**

Looking in the mirror started to seem hard for the teen Koopa, who had not gotten used to the feel of human clothes. Only used to a shell Ludwig pulled the dress off making sure not to tear it. With make up on he looked alien to himself and his tooth seemed out-of-place on his head. The necklace however, looked fine on him… Men could wear necklaces. Right?

 _What have I turned into? Am I female or male? Am I Lucy or Ludwig? These questions… They are challenging me! I can do any math equation one sets out for me but I don't know who I am?!_ Ludwig let out a frustrated sigh, confused and without caffeine he couldn't think right.

The Toadstool Ball was coming up so soon and he had no clue of how to attack. Yes, attack. Bowser's main goal for him was to go undercover… And to defeat the Mario Brothers while doing so. A plan to attack Them, or known as the "famous" Mario Brothers would best be done in an area where he could go undetected. A hundred Toads in the same ballroom would do.

 _Distractions… distractions…_ Ludwig thought up of how every Toad would be running in FEAR! He started to giggle to himself but stopped suddenly when Toads were heard outside. He lay in bed thinking of a plan, but other thoughts came through… A memory in fact…

" _Luddy-sama! Come hereeeee! Look at what Lemmy found!" Iggy was jumping up and down trying to get his older brothers attention. Ludwig ignored the palm tree haired Koopaling, Iggy. It wasn't long until Iggy had ran over to him with his older, yet shorter, brother Lemmy next to him._

" _Loooook! It's a CHAIN CHOMP!" Iggy said excitedly to his older sibling who was composing music for a play. Iggy only got his attention when he started to laugh(like the maniac he is) and rolling around with his new found pet._

" _Can we keep it?" Asked Lemmy who looked up at the young composer._

" _Can you feed it?" Asked Ludwig turning his attention towards Lemmy._

" _Yes!" Replied a smiling Lemmy._

" _Can you bathe it?"_

" _Yep!"_

" _Can you walk it?"_

" _I CAN!" Shouted Iggy, even though he was right next to them_

" _Yeah… Iggy should walk it." Lemmy said while blushing._

" _Can you keep it from pestering Father?" Ludwig asked._

" _YEAH!" Lemmy and Iggy both replied at once. The odd power they used to have was still apparent in how they communicated with each other._

The memory switched to another, like Ludwig's mind was trying to make him homesick.

" _Big brother?" Asked a voice behind Ludwig. Upon turning around he found it to be his brother, Larry._

" _What is it?" Ludwig was surprised at how late at night his youngest brother had came to ask him something. He was only seven after all._

" _Well..." Larry started_

" _Go on. But if you don't mind, why are you up so late?"_

" _You stay up late and you were only hatched eleven months before ME!" Larry seemed annoyed now. Despite his annoyance, he continued. "King Dad got really sick last week and I wanted to ask if you could help him feel better."_

" _That's all?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Ludwig had been working on something that could help Bowser get better but… What if there was flaws? But Bowser's health! The answer was… Nanobots. To fight off disease when the Goombaria hit Dark Land, Ludwig had made them. His test subject was Lemmy since none of his father's soldiers would be the lab rat for him. Lemmy cried a bit when the Nanobots were being injected, but that is how children work. Lemmy was soon exposed to the Dark Land Common Cold, which had no effect on him. From that day forward, Lemmy had never gotten sick again._

" _I can help that sickness Larry. All you need to do is to hold Father down when I give him a shot."_

" _But you aren't a doctor Kooky!"_

" _Do you want help?" Ludwig, being embarrassed to be called by his nickname, Kooky, walked into his dad's room where Bowser was fast asleep on his bed._

 _Ludwig leaped onto his dad's bed with a syringe in hand. The syringe was filled with millions of the microscopic robots he made. Larry held both of Bowser's hands down with little to none strength. Ludwig injected his father before he had a chance to awake._

However, before Ludwig could awake there was one more memory that was ready to torment him in his already painful sleep. I guess this is why Ludwig decided against sleeping…

 _One day Ludwig would surely never forget was his 14th birthday. He had forgotten the date as he had been in his lab for the whole night and morning._

 _Stumbling out of the ex-dungeons of Castle Koopa he made himself coffee and sat down on the castle's hidden "living room". It was only a room where the Koopalings had put a sofa, TV, and video games at. It was more of a hangout to them and Ludwig was rarely there._

 _Iggy bolted into the room yelling. "Luddy-sama! Do you know what day it is?"_

" _Not at the time Iggy..." Ludwig yawned as a reply to his brother's question_

" _Weeell… It's Winter, the first month of the year, AND..." His insane brother started. "YOUR B-DAY!"_

" _Come again?"_

" _IT'SYOUR BIRTHDAY, SILLY!"_

 _Iggy's shouting made harder for Ludwig to understand, but he fully understood. His. Birthday. The day would continue for normal for him but his siblings found January 12th(His birthday!) quite special. Well, one thing made it special for him… His guiltiest pleasure, chocolate._

 _Ludwig, coffee in hand, was dragged into the kitchen where the other Koopalings andJr. were waiting for his arrival._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted in unison._

 _A second later they were having chocolate cake and Ludwig(for once) was having a great time near his siblings. They soon looked at him and calmed down, even Iggy which was rare._

" _We got you a present Luddy-sama!" Iggy said with his tongue-tied siblings looking at him._

" _Yeah, we got you something we thought you would like..." Said the usually cheerful Lemmy that was now shy._

" _Hey! I saved up to buy it!" Barked Larry turning to face the two ex-twins_

" _Larry!" Shouted Roy, Wendy and Junior at once._

" _Sorry..." Whispered Larry, who was now clearly embarrassed._

" _Take it!" Roy said as he gave a silver flute to his older brother._

" _A-a flute?!" Ludwig was truly shocked, his siblings never understood him in this way. "No joke gift? It's real?!"_

 _All of his brothers and sister nodded. They meant it. Ludwig went out of his "comfort zone" and hugged his siblings. What they all didn't notice was the sparks coming from Ludwig's fingertips, most likely from the excitement he felt within. Too bad that the sparks turned into full-scale electrocution in the next second after they appeared..._

Ludwig was allowed to dream peacefully, or was it his mind telling him to think about the chances of him just going home…

 **SAPPY CHAPTER! Poor Luddy, homesickness is a disease that can never be cured by medicine…**


	5. A Visit from Plumbers!

"Wake up, for shroom's sake! You have been sleeping for HOURS past your wake up time and how will you ever come to the Princess's need when she wakes up!" Ludwig was awoken by the wrath of Toadsworth as his ear felt like bleeding from all of the nagging that was happening.

Ludwig rolled onto his belly and pulled the blankets closer to his body, so Toadsworth wouldn't see that he certainly didn't have a female body build.

"AND YOU JUST WENT BACK TO SLEEP. OH MY SHROOM. A MAID SHOULD BE HELPING PEACH RIGHT NOW!" Toadsworth yelled right into Ludwig's ear, which he was already half deaf there from many, and I mean many, pranks that had to include an airhorn.

Toadsworth left the room and Ludwig got ready for another day of being a maid. Surprisingly there were benefits for him. Ludwig got to see a music room that rivaled Castle Koopa's, the Toadstool Ball(which he would sadly ruin), and he had lost weight from running everywhere to clean plus only a piece of bread for a meal(he really wanted chocolate, but he was trying to be a MAID!).

Peach was already awake when Ludwig came running down castle corridors to prepare her breakfast, but he was too late.

"I'm sorry Peach!" Ludwig said with the Lucy voice.

"It's okay, you needed a break sooner or later." Peach yawned. "But the Mario Brothers are coming today so I'm going to wash up."

"M-Mario Brothers?!" Ludwig was mortified, the enemy coming near him seemed disgusting in his mind. However, for Peach, it was normal.

Running to clean Ludwig thought of what the Mario Brothers would be like when they weren't attacking him. Were they as cruel as Bowser described them to be? Cleaning quicker than usual with a watchful Toadsworth right behind him, Ludwig thought of the chances of Mario and Luigi(which Ludwig and some of the other Koopalings only seem to remember his name…) attacking him in front of Peach and Toadsworth. He ought to keep the sapphire that hung around his neck tucked in his dress at all times.

7Z7Z7Z

"Lets-a go, Luigi!" Cried Mario as the two plumbers ran into the castle's courtyard jumping as they ran.

"I'm-a coming Mario!" Replied Luigi as he sprinted to keep to keep up with his older brother.

The green and red duo greeted Peach as they walked inside merrily, upon seeing Ludwig they questioned the Princess.

"Who is-a that Princess?" Mario said first.

As a replay Peach said, "That's Lucy, she came here as a maid. She's a Dragon-Koopa that doesn't seem to work for Bowser as well.

 _Well… She's lying by saying that statement, only because she doesn't really "know" me yet._ Ludwig thought.

"Okay-a then!" Mario said happily. He didn't seem to have a care in the world for a moment. Ludwig could NEVER be that way, there was to much to accomplish in the Koopa Kingdom. He almost… envied... the plumbers happiness.

Lucy brought out tea for the Princess and her guests, the Mario Brothers talked about how Toad brought a muddy Chain Chomp in their house once, how Luigi once twirled around in a Propeller Suit so much he vomited(this greatly disgusted Ludwig but he knew why soldiers were cleaning the floor to his Clockwork Castle), and Bowser. Ludwig suddenly paid attention to what the red capped plumber said.

"That Bowser! Didn't he try to kidnap you lately Peach?" Mario joked.

"Yeah. About a week ago!" Peach replied.

"How come you didn't call us?"

"Bowser brought one of his kids over, I can't remember their names… there's too many of them! But, his kid was telling his to 'just go home' but that Bowser didn't listen! So, the kid just started coughing, the hacking kind, and almost threw up everywhere. Bowser left after that."

Mario laughed at the story as Luigi almost threw up himself from disgust.

 _That must have been Larry when he had Kooponia! But, gross… Father doesn't make the best choices anyway!_ Ludwig said in his mind, however, Mario wasn't done yet with his jokes about Bowser.

"Ok, ok, ok… So one time I had walked into Ludwig's Clockwork Castle and-" Mario started another story, and it was most likely going to offend Ludwig!

 _What the-?! I need to stop him!_ Ludwig thought up of a good prank story to stop the Italian menace.

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled, getting everyone's attention. "If you don't mind me interrupting… I have an excellent story to tell. My uncle used to work in Bowser's Castle only as a cook. He never had anything to do with evil plots. Any who, let me start. It was a normal day for my uncle, who spent everyday in the castle's kitchen, and the day had progressed normally until dinner time; Someone had walked into the kitchen to pull a prank against his older brother and gave him "advice", my uncle didn't know what to do and he took the kid's advice and put a Fire Flower into Ludwig von Koopa's dish. The kid, named Iggy, laughed like he belonged in an insane asylum and dashed away from the 'crime scene'."

"Pranks?" Mario asked.

"Yes. Now let me continue. After dinner was done Ludwig had covered his mouth as his cheeks flushed red and smoke came out of his nostrils. By the way, Dragon-Koopas are quite weak to spicy foods, as it flares up the fire within them. But back to the prank… Ludwig had covered his mouth for at least five minutes until he opened it and bright orange flames shot out. After drinking 10 glasses of water and 3 glasses of milk the fire decided to die out. That is the end of my tale. I just realized how much I exaggerated at the end though."

Mario, Luigi, and Peach all burst out into laughter that could rival Iggy's. Mario had seemed to forget about story he was about to tell and Luigi fell of of the couch they(everyone but Ludwig) had been sitting on.

"Shall I make dinner then? How about some pasta… Maybe spaghetti?" Lucy asked them all.

"That would be-a nice." Said Mario. "But hold the Fire Flower please!"

Ludwig produced a weak smile at them all and walked to the kitchen, then looking down at where the Toad guards used to be. He chuckled to himself and prepared their food.

Mario was drooling at the table when 'Lucy' had brought out a large plate of spaghetti, just for the three that sat at the table.

"You know..." Said Mario swallowing the last piece of pasta in his mouth. "I never got to-a finish that story. That-a Lucy of yours Peach made me laugh to-a hard!"

Ludwig cringed and everyone looked at him. They became worried for the "girl's" health as Peach thought this wasn't normal.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Asked Luigi with growing worry.

Ludwig returned to normal giving them a fake, but not obvious, cheerful look. "I'm actually fine, I got a chill… That's all!"

"Okay-a then." Said Luigi turning to his big brother. "So, Mario what-a is this-a story?"

"Well." Began Mario. "I was wandering around-a Meringue Clouds and I found Ludwig on the highest point on the Meringue Clouds Clocktower(formerly known as Ludwig's Clockwork Castle. Ludwig still owns it though!) and I decided that-a I would go see what's up. I wasn't allowed-a inside so I-a called out to him. He soon-a noticed me and jumped-a down from where he was-a standing!"

Ludwig had remember what happened perfectly, Mario asked him what was wrong and he couldn't open his mouth AT ALL that day because Iggy thought it would be hilarious to zap him with a laser gun that scrambled around languages.

"I-a asked what was-a wrong and he replied, '私は日本語を話すことができるようにマリオ、私の弟は、光線銃で私を撃ちました。それは、彼の部分に非常に幼稚な動きであります... (Mario, my brother shot me with a ray gun so I can only speak Japanese. It is quite a childish move on his part...)', he-a spoke gibberish! It was-a so funny! I started laughing then he got all mad at me and said,'  
私はあなたが私を笑っていることを信じることができません！誰かがあなたが唯一のフィンランド語、さらに悪いことに、日本語またはを話すことを引き起こした場合は、いかがですか？私はフィンランドの人々に向けてあらゆる憎しみを持って好きではありません。(I can't believe that you are laughing at me! Would you like if someone caused you to only speak Japanese or, even worse, Finnish? Not like I have any hate towards Finnish people.)'. It just got better and better! I loved his gibberish!"

"Not to interfere, but that 'gibberish' is a language from the Real World called Japanese." Ludwig had to point it out to the stupid plumber!

Mario instantly got confused, most likely because he never has been there. To Japanese people this would have been disrespect. But how did Ludwig know this was Japanese? German was his first language but Iggy watched so much anime that Ludwig had picked some of it up. But, the rays effects were also never truly reversed too. Ludwig clearly understood Japanese, but he accidentally spoke it as an answer to Iggy sometimes to only have his younger and insane brother laugh at him. Sadly, he also understood Iggy's wretched singing of what was called "anime theme songs", "J-Pop", and the weirdest of all, "Vocaloid".

Mario turned to Peach and whispered. "Quite the-a thinker you-a got, huh?"

"Yeah," Peach replied also whispering. "She's really smart for a maid and a huge help around the castle!"

7Z7Z7Z

Mario and Luigi left the castle and walked bake to where ever they lived, leaving Lucy and Peach alone. Ludwig faced Peach and told her about the music room and how Toadsworth longed to hear her play music.

"We have no music sheets Lucy. They were destroyed when Bowser took over my castle, stolen even.

"I disagree, Princess. Look in the music room again." Ludwig walked away, his shell facing Peach now.

Ludwig had made music sheets for Peach, only because he was the one that took them. He didn't feel sorry in any way. He didn't feel anything. Getting the thoughts of the day out of his mind the prince thought up of a plan for the ball, a cruel and brilliant plan. With eight hours to spare 'till morning the imposter maid let himself become consumed by something he could do without. It wasn't long until he was snoring, curled up, in his temporary bed in his temporary room.

It wasn't long… until he ruined all trust with Peach and the Mario Brothers, who were interesting at the least. The Toadstool Ball awaited in a few days. Ludwig was ready.

 **Ughh… Me needs sleep now. I've staying up for sooooo long to fix the darn language. Also, Google Translate for the win! (^-^). Wanted to make this chapter longer than others; Expect Toadstool Ball chapter in two parts. And don't forget to leave reviews! I'ma gunna sleep now.**

 **Btw Iggy loves anime and Vocaloid, personally I love both too! Listening to Vocaloid RIGHT NOW!**


	6. Toadstool Ball Part 1

**It's about time for me to have the Toadstool Ball take place! I don't need sleep anymore, I had much sodas(That grammar though.)! I want to start making more weird stories soon; EVERYONE'S BRAIN WILL TURN TO MUSH! Jk. I don't even know anymore. I might be turning into Iggy… I MIGHT CRAVE PINEAPPLES SOON! Well, I hope everyone likes.**

 **LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!**

The day before the Toadstool Ball was interesting, Ludwig cleaned and set everything up. Peach tried to help, but the dreaded Toadsworth told her that cleaning wasn't princess-like. Ludwig was annoyed by the pesky Toadsworth always bossing Peach around and nagging her. He would soon learn that nagging him, from yesterday, annoyed him; You don't want to annoy Ludwig!

Everything in the castle had been dusted, polished, and tidied. Peach dragged Ludwig in her room and said to him,"The music room, how?"

"How? What do you mean?" Replied the evil maid.

"The sheets… The music sheets..."

"I have my ways, Peach."

Ludwig walked away to be alone for the rest of the day. Before he knew it, a new day had started and Peach dragged him inside her room.

"You want to be part of the ball, right?" She asked him.

"To be completely honest, yes." Ludwig looked down, knowing that Peach's night would be ruined in only hours. He wanted to join, he wanted to have elegance that she had at the Mushroom Kingdom at his home, Darkland. But, he only WANTED that, not needed, and it would never happen anyways.

"Well… How about I help you get ready?"

"That's nice but..."

"Oh! Don't shy! Rosie and I do it ALL the time; Daisy stays away from us though."

"I would be too embarrassed to take my dress off with you watching." Ludwig said as he had forgotten about the girly "ritual" of helping each other dress, put makeup on, and brush hair. He would be embarrassed and his cover would have been blown if he participated in the "ritual".

"You get changed in the closet, silly!" Peach giggled as she saw Ludwig's look of confusion and disbelief.

"I see..." Ludwig muttered. Maybe he could be in the ball AND ruin it. Even villains had to have some time to have "fun".

Peach looked into her closet to find dress that would match her maid's style. Pulling out several dresses that she had never worn, mainly because of Toadsworth. She picked out a black dress with dark blue highlights; It seemed to be her size too. Lucy nodded to signal a "yes" and Peach gave it to her to try on.

Ludwig, in the closet, tried on the dress. He almost burst out in laughter when he looked in a mirror.

 _Ludwig the prince turned into Lucy the maid, Lucy the maid turned into Lucy the princess!_ He thought as he admired the "girl" in the mirror.

"Does it fit?" Peach questioned on the other side of the closet door.

"Yes." Ludwig replied.

"Comfy?"

" _Ja_ ; I mean yes!"

As "Lucy" came out of the closet Peach nodded in satisfaction, knowing that the dress fit. Peach pulled Ludwig over a mirror and started brushing his hair. Wanting to turn around and snarl at Peach, Ludwig sat as still as a statue.

"You have wonderful hair Lucy." Said Peach as she started to make a small braid in front of Ludwig's face. "Here, I finished the braid, do you want me to remove the ponytail?"

"Sure, I don't really care about how my hair is done." Ludwig said.

"Okay then."

If anything was torture to Ludwig, it was getting his hair done. First, Wendy combed his hair to add to the disguise and now Peach was dressing him up for the Toadstool Ball. He feel like one of the dress up dolls little girls owned. Peach was at least enjoying herself.

Toadsworth popped his head in and, to his astonishment, Peach was doing "Lucy's" hair. What surprised him more was that Peach was smiling, and enjoying herself… The old man left the castle to get Masters Mario and Luigi.

7Z7Z7Z

Peach elegantly walked into the music room, which now had music sheets, and sat down at the piano. The sheets she played there had no names but still sounded like a legit masterpiece. Toadsworth stood at the doorway and listened; His eyes were glossy with tears of happiness. The little girl that played piano when she was young was now playing again. It felt like minutes became hours when he listened to her play, he seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance. The trance was broken as Peach suddenly stopped playing and walked out of the room to greet the Mario Brothers, who came very early.

Mario and Luigi were both in tuxedos when Peach went to greet them. They talked about how the ball would be a night to remember.

 _A night to remember, yes. This might will scar everybody who comes to this festivity_ Thought the Ludwig. He was walking into the throne room until he saw them, then he decided to walk away from the two nicely dressed plumbers. _Everyone here is your enemy tonight. You were never attached to Peach in any emotional way!_ _Nein. I'm lying to myself! I'm the only Koopa, that worked for Father, to ever have any positive bond with both the dreaded Mario Brothers AND Peach. My duty shall remain though; Even if I refuse to do so._

Ludwig would never show that he had taken a liking to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He couldn't. He would be a traitor. A menace to his own home. Even worse, an enemy to his own family. Is this why he never showed feeling? Maybe. Even I, the narrator, have no clue; It will remain a mystery to me.

Peach walked Mario and Luigi to the music room.

"Peach, wasn't your-a music stolen by Bowser?" Mario asked about the music sheets that had disappeared a couple years ago.

"Why would-a Bowser need her music?" Luigi asked, signaling that it would have to be answered by Mario.

Peach cut in. "Bowser would have no need for the music you guys gave me, but where did you get that music?"

"At-a Bowser's place. They were-a scattered everywhere!" Mario answered.

"You stole them!?" Peach exclamed, learning that the sheets were never hers to begin with.

"Well..."

"I can't believe you Mario!" Peach screamed. Her tone softened. "Luigi, were you part of this?"

"No." Said Luigi.

Mario left the room, breaking the tension between them. Luigi faced Peach and asked her to play.

"It sounds-a great Peach, who made this music?" Luigi commented on Peach's playing.

"Ummm… It doesn't have a name or composer on it. But I remember Lucy told me to look in here, and I found all of these music sheets!"

"That's-a, odd..."

Peach continued playing and realized something that had nagged her today, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A musician for the ball! It had blanked her mind, she called Lucy in.

"Yes Princess?" Ludwig asked her.

"Lucy, you seem to like this room… And… Can you play an instrument?" Peach was worried. The Toadstool Ball couldn't be a ball without music, and Peach wouldn't settle for broadcasting music over hidden speakers. This ball was important to her, King Toadstool, her father, started this tradition.

"Yes Princess, I can play an instrument."

"Which one?"

"Any."

"Any instrument?"

"Any in this room. It is only a matter of you choosing."

"How about this?" Peach said.

A white viola was handed to Ludwig. It felt almost magical in his hands; He didn't want to return it to Peach when he left the soon ruined ball.

"It's my father's viola, he never played it for me because he got really sick when I was young." Peach had a weak smile on her face as she took the viola back. "You can play this, right?"

"Of course I can, I said I could play any instrument in this room." Ludwig nodded as Peach handed him back the white and gold viola.

"Will you play this at the ball for everyone?" Peach sincerely asked him. She was trying to hide her growing worry.

"Anything for you Princess, I am your maid." Ludwig nodded to her.

 _I appreciate that the musician couldn't come, hopefully you won't find him passed out in the cellar._ Ludwig thought about the night, no the next hours, that he would destroy anything he had for a "bond" with her. _My music tonight will be lovely and elegant for you Peach, so lovely it will feel MAGICAL!_

7Z7Z7Z

Toads flooded into Peach's Castle for the ball. They were wearing anything that would pass as fancy, mainly being tuxedos and dresses that went down to one's feet. The second all of the Toads lay their eyes on "Lucy" some screamed only to have Peach calm their nonsensical gibberish down.

"Peach! HowcomeaKoopaishere? That'ssupposedtobeagainsttheMushroomLaw!DidyouforgetthatKoopa'scapturedandtorchoredyou?!" One Toad screamed.

Another panicked Toad tried to have Mario fight Ludwig who stood there, middle of the room with viola in hand, and had a poker face showing that he didn't want any of this screaming Toad crap. More Toads calmed down when Ludwig who they knew as Lucy started playing King Toadstool's old viola. No one knew the song he was playing but they started dancing to the rhythm.

Ludwig started to pick up the pace of the music and every Toad, Mario, Luigi, Peach sped up.

 _They seem hypnotized from my music, alas that is What happens every time I play to the public. They become absorbed in the rhythm and melody; Then they can't come out of the trance. I can only play with their movements and feelings now._

Peach enjoyed herself, she had no clue about the terror the Toadstool Ball was about to turn into. She decided to tell everyone that she would be playing piano for every Toad there and Mario and Luigi, but also for Lucy. Lucy was such a great help to her and Peach wanted her to be a friend but, Lucy considered herself as only a maid or a slave to Peach.

The music slowed into a peaceful melody that, could be considered a lullaby. Peach's thought's slowed and blurred as she fell to the ground with a _thump_.

"PRINCESS!" Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth cried out all at once. As they cried out Toads fell to the ground one by one, out cold. Mario ran over to the fallen blonde princess to only find out that she was asleep. "Lucy" continued the melody causing the remaining guests to fall asleep.

"Wha-?" Mario said before he fell, asleep, on the ballroom floor.

Ludwig looked over at all of the fallen guests.

 _Why was it so easy to make them fall asleep?_ Ludwig's mind echoed in the back of his head. He walked over all of the peacefully sleeping Toads with the viola in hand. He had used magic combined with his musical skill, to seize control of everyone in the room.

Walking down the castle's hallways he stopped at the room he was given. Turning into the room and closing the door, the Koopa prince took of the dress, make up, and any other girly clothing he had on. His hand meet the jewel that hung around his neck; He would keep that on, it was the sapphire he stole as a child. It was the same jewel that caused a path of destruction and blue flames in his wake. Ludwig ruffled up his hair, making it the same mess of blue he kept it as a child.

The circuit breaker was in the basement of the large castle. By the time he was there, he could hear all of the guests in the ballroom shout for the musician. They were mad at him for doing the one thing he loved, music. The chaos would begin shortly.

Ludwig put on finger on the circuit breaker. He smiled as he did so. Letting loose one small bit electricity though the tip of his claw… The castle became dark. Pitch black.

Everyone knew that something was wrong. Peach screamed as the castle's power cut out. The Toadstool Ball was officially ruined!


	7. Toadstool Ball Part 2: The End

The ballroom was pitch black, the only thing Peach could hear was her own heartbeat. The slow rhythmic beat reminded her of Lucy and her father viola.

 _My father's instrument and Lucy, are they both okay?_ Peach thought, as she suddenly jumped into the air upon hearing crazed laughter.

"WOOHAHAHAAA! Now that you idiots are trapped, I want to fight the Mario Brothers NOW!" An unknown voice filled the room, echoing off of the walls.

"Who are-a you!?" Yelled Mario.

"Me? ME? I'm someone you THOUGHT you knew Peach!"

 _What the shell am I DOING?!_ Screamed Ludwig inside his mind. _I'm supposed to come in quietly and defeat the Mario Brothers in the darkness! I haven't had an overdose on caffeine today… Wait. Father said I had a "Split personality" at times; Is this one of those times?!_

"LUCY?!" Screamed Peach. "What is wrong with you?!"

"NOTHING!" An insane Ludwig laughed. "My name isn't even LUCY!"

"What! No!" Peach was pale in the face, no one could tell because of the darkness in the castle.

"Peach, Peach, Peach… You took a KOOPA as your maid! What did you expect?" Ludwig shook his head violently, snapping out of the other personality. "Now, that I'm calmer… Peach, you had made a dreadful mistake on your part that only a fool would do. You never questioned my intelligence or music skills. I also recall that I had made it quite obvious of who I was multiple times."

The lights flickered on; Luigi had run to the basement of the castle to turn on the lights. In front of Peach was a Koopaling. One of Bowser's children. One of the most wanted criminals in several kingdoms. In front of her was her "maid", Ludwig von Koopa.

"L-L-Ludwig?!" Peach yelped as the Koopaling moved closer to her. He was around her size, and was only fifteen.

"Yes my Princess?" Lucy's voice came out of Ludwig's mouth.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you ruin my family's tradition?" Peach said quietly to Ludwig.

"I didn't want to ruin th-" Ludwig started as Mario jumped on his shell and put him into a choke-hold.

"Princess! Run!" Yelled Luigi as Peach stood in shock at the scene of every Toad running of fear of the Koopa that acted as a maid. Peach ran out of the room, she ran. Just ran.

 _I wanted to help, and to be friends with freaking Ludwig von Koopa! The oldest son of my kidnapper! He never got to explain himself either…_ Peach ran farther into the depths of her own castle.

Meanwhile, Luigi looked for any sort of power-up that could help his older brother.

"Mini Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, Super Leaf… Wait, a Super Leaf?! That would-a help!" Luigi sprinted back to the battle between the angered Dragon-Koopa prince and the red capped plumber.

"MARIO!" Luigi called for his brothers attention. "USE-A THIS!"

Mario sprinted to Luigi and grabbed the Super Leaf out of his hand. The battle was intense, so Mario had an excuse to not thank Luigi. Mario suddenly had raccoon ears and a bushy tail; He was ready for any attack Ludwig decided to throw at him. Ludwig dashed to punch the plumber with a fist surrounded with electricity. Mario turned around in a circle and with a _smack!_ Ludwig stumbled backwards, a red slap mark on the side of his mouth.

"Luigi! Come-a help!" Mario yelled to his brother. Luigi's eye's twinkled with glee as his brother NEEDED him for once.

"I'm-a coming Mario!" Luigi said to his brother to only be shocked with lightning and falling to his side, shouting in pain.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled at the top of his lungs, turning to face Ludwig he spat at him. "YOU COULD-A KILLED HIM! WHAT IS-A WRONG WITH YOU?!

"Keep in mind Mario, you have tried to kill my siblings multiple times, and I'm afraid that everything is wrong with me in your point of view." Ludwig responded calmly.

Raccoon Mario charged at the smirking Koopa; He missed, but he had determination and he wouldn't lose this fight. He needed to win for Peach and Luigi. He WOULD win! Ludwig released another bolt of lightning, but it missed Mario by a hair. Mario was soon his by a fireball that the Koopa had shot at him. Who knew that is fire-breathing ability's accuracy was better than his lightning's. Mario let a cry of rage, Ludwig had gotten rid of his Raccoon abilities!

Mario ran out of the ballroom with a ticked off Ludwig chasing him. The chase led both of them in different rooms throughout the castle. In one Mario had turned around, punched Ludwig in directly in his nose, and ran towards the part of the castle where Peach kept every power-up. Dashing down long winding corridors Mario slowed to a jog, then a walk.

 _Peach didn't know that her maid was an evil Koopa prince?! I couldn't of been ALL of her fault… Luigi and I didn't realize it either. Oh my Gosh! Luigi! I completely forgot about my own brother!_ Mario thought as he found the room he was looking for.

Every power-up ever known to the Mushroom Kingdom was organized in one single room. Mario heard the door slam. Upon turning around Ludwig was standing in front of the closed door; His nose was bleeding and he did not look like a happy Koopa. Actually, he NEVER seemed happy. Mario stuck his hand into the nearest crate of items.

Mario was covered in fur. Cat fur to be exact.

"A CAT?!" Ludwig laughed at him. "Please, I may like cats, but I will gladly try to incinerate you."

"Meow? I-a mean, are you really going to-a try?" Mario said after his little slip-up. One downfall of the cat power-up was the frequent 'meowing' slip-ups.

"Meow." Ludwig mocked him. "Oh wait, I mean…"

Ludwig started to laugh at the plumber in a cat suit, until Cat Mario's claws scraped across his face. Blood trickled down his forehead onto his snout, which was bleeding too. The necklace started glowing and blue flames consumed the area. Nothing was burning off of the plumber but Mario's cat power-up _poofed_ away and Mario's skin only FELT like it was burning off. Ludwig's eyes has changed color as well; The normal black color was now replaced with a crimson red. Through all the pain Mario thought, _Is this his TRUE power?_

7Z7Z7Z

Blue Toad and Yellow Toad ran through the castle looking for Mario. They had given Luigi a 1 Up Mushroom and listened to what happened.

"This is TERRIBLE!" Blue Toad said to his partner, Yellow Toad, while running down the long passageways of Peach's Castle.

"I know right?!" Yellow Toad responded.

Blue Toad and Yellow Toad had come to the castle more prepared than Mario. Both of them held a sky-blue colored flower in their hands. An Ice Flower; They didn't know where Mario was located, but when they saw blue flames (IF they saw blue flames) that was where Mario was. However, Peach's Castle was known for the many hidden passageways that was scattered around on every single floor. Sometimes Peach's Castle was harder to find someone in than Castle Koopa. But the two Toads could only hope that Mario was alive at that time, because they couldn't-

"Look!" Whispered Yellow Toad; Toads struggled to whisper but Yellow Toad couldn't have the Koopa prince turn around and shoot a massive fireball at his face.

"Okay! Remember what to do Yellow Toad?" Blue Toad whispered back to his friend.

"Yeah." Whispered Yellow Toad to confirm that he was ready.

Mario's skin felt like it was about to burn off; He was pinned to the ground with Ludwig's right foot pressing on his chest.

"Finish me off already!" Mario yelled at him. "Why won't you let me die?! Do you like seeing my struggle against you?"

"In a matter of fact, yes I do enjoying watching you try to squirm away from me; You are quite amusing even when you are not at Death's door." Ludwig said in a monotone voice. He seemed quite bored with the battle.

Frost and snow rushed into the room, covering Ludwig as well as Mario. All of the blue flames died down and Mario didn't look like he was hurt in any way. Two Toads stood behind Ludwig; Yet he didn't advert his eyes from the plumber.

"Mario… You don't realized that throughout the years, I could of easily killed you. Maybe I can show your two friends now." Ludwig said once more in a monotone voice.

"No good memories of-a Mario? Well how about-a that time we went go-kart racing against each-a other?" Mario was trying to convince the Koopa prince that his life should be spared. But proving Ludwig von Koopa wrong was one of the hardest thing one could do.

Ludwig stomped hard on his chest, breaking some of Mario ribs. "Wrong, you preformed a trick and your kart landed on me. You broke the carapace to my shell and I was stuck at a hospital for two weeks of the racing season that year." Ludwig proved Mario wrong.

"What about the Smash Brothers Fighting Tournament?" Mario asked weakening by the second. He was about to pass out, but the Princess needed him to defeat Ludwig. The Toads weren't just standing there anymore; They were both held to the wall by some of Ludwig's clones of himself.

"You laughed at me when I said I was an alternate when Junior got the flu."

This time Ludwig spat fire onto Mario. "What about-a the times we had-a here?"

"What?" Ludwig's foot didn't press on Mario as hard anymore. "Here, in this castle?"

"When you were-a Lucy!" Mario said to the confused Ludwig. Mario thought to himself. _I might of just proven him wrong!_

Ludwig's clones _poofed_ away as the Koopa prince fell into a state of confusion. Blue Toad hesitated but Yellow Toad stopped him from attacking the Dragon-Koopa.

"I-I-I… I don't know if I had 'fun' with you or not." Ludwig's voice trembled but he wasn't going to cry about it. Crying would be pointless for him.

"Blue Toad! Yellow Toad! NOW!" Mario shouted at the top of his lungs to the Toads.

One Toad held a Fire Flower in his small hands, the other carried an Acorn Mushroom. Both Toads transformed into the power-up form. A Blue Fire Toad and a Yellow Squirrel Toad. Ludwig was almost helpless against the two Toads that soon assaulted him.

"This is for what you did to hurt Mario!" Blue Toad shouted with rage, throwing fireballs at him.

"And this is for Luigi!" Yellow Toad said as he glided above Ludwig and ground pounded his head.

"AND THIS FOR THE PRIN-" Both Toads were cut off when Peach ran inside the room and screamed at the sight of blood across the floor.

"Princess?" Mario asked as Peach walked to where Mario was on the verge of passing out.

"Mario? What happened here?" Peach asked with a quivering voice.

"I was-a trying to defeat Ludwig."

Peach turned around to see Yellow Toad and Blue Toad standing on a defeated Ludwig.

"Lucy?" Peach asked.

"No…-wheeze- I'm not your maid. I'm your enemy Peach. I've stolen you and forced you to play a part in plays I make, I've mind controlled Mario, I've-" Ludwig rambled on.

"Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. Let him go." Peach stated, causing the two Toads to walk off the back of Ludwig's shell.

"That's a bold move Princess; Letting me leave, why not just put me down?" Ludwig was questioned her mercy on him.

"It's because..." Peach's eyes were brimmed with tears. "I saw you as a friend, no matter how evil and freaking corrupted you were! NOW LEAVE!"

Ludwig grabbed a small piece of paper out of his shell, he lit on fire and teleported in a flurry of sparks. A teleportation charm was what he had used to get away from the "heroes". Peach slumped down on the floor and cried; Lucy was never her friend yet Peach considered her one.

 _ **-Epilogue-**_

Peach walked down the hallways of her palace until she reached a place that would always return sad memories to her. She walked inside the room to see that it was left uncleaned. However, the bed was made and the floors were clean; The nightstand had two neatly folded dresses on it with makeup and some other things on the side. A pen was the small desk "she" had been given and papers littered with musical notes and symbols were set in a neat pile.

Peach walked out of the "maid's" room when a guard Toad ran up to her. "Princess! A letter!"

"What? A letter?" Peach grabbed the letter out of the Toad's hands and opened it; It read:

 _Peach, sorry about the incident; I have learned that I "failed" at the job I was given and am now grounded for a month. Yes, a month. Also, there are rules that state: "No Koopa will be able to mail ANYONE in the Mushroom Kingdom". It is an annoyance because I'm being punished from losing against Mario and his friends AND trying to send you an apology. You said something about wanting to become friends with me at the end of the fight. I was stuck in some sort of emotional limbo at the time but… Yes. I will become "friends" with you. I still don't understand the concept of friendship, but I can learn. I doubt books will help. I guess I can ask Lemmy and Ignatius(Iggy, if you didn't know) for help on this subject. Oh, I KNOW that you will discard this letter. I don't really care._

 _-Ludwig "Kooky" von Koopa (Or, if you prefer, Lucy)_

Peach held the letter tight as she walked into her room. Maybe they COULD be friends, one step at a time.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's Notes! Lots of spell check was used in this story, I will make LONGER stories soon, and I KNOW, FRIENDSHIP ENDING O MY GERD. So, leave reviews, tell ya friends, and I will see y'all soon! ;D**


	8. Thank You Note From The Author

THIS IS A NOTE TO SOME PEOPLE.

Hey! KawaiiFerret here, and I'm bringing a message to the people who like A Maid of Blue! This note will probably make some think that I've updated the story with a secret chapter or something, but nope! Just a BIG thank you note for everyone who has read this story! A Maid of Blue was my first real story and it makes me so happy to see that it has gotten noticed.

At first, I was told (By my friends) that this story was really weird, and probably wasn't going to get much popularity! But after I posted some chapters(Which if I remember correctly, I was writing this story when with my dad and "watching" football.) I saw that I had gotten more than fifty views in almost a couple days! I got really excited and I was determined to finish A Maid of Blue as fast, and amazing as I could muster!

The story did take a while to think through though. With a "limited" middle school vocabulary and only having editing help from three different people(Which had no clue what the Mario series was like!) I got the story done!

And now…

I look back on my first story and go through the reviews sometimes… Making me feel better about my decent writing skills. But today I found something that touched my heart. The story that I used to get over-excited about 50+ views has now reached around 900+!

So..

This is why I went out of my way to make a somewhat sincere "chapter" to this story.

Finally.

Now that I've told the people who like my story how I feel…

You guys can tell me what y'all think about my first story!

I encourage nice reviews.

Not Flames.

I don't want my computer to burn!

And I've even put up a poll on my account that asks if you guys want a sequel or not!

I will try my best to make a sequel for everyone!

Thank you, to the people who have or are reading this, and have a good day/night!


End file.
